1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an electrode assembly for a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an electrode assembly having an improved separator and a rechargeable battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery can be charged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for portable compact electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and high-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as a power source, e.g., for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly and a case in which the electrode assembly is installed, and the case may have a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, a pouch shape, etc. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator disposed between the positive and negative electrodes. Here, the separator separates the positive electrode and the negative electrode to prevent a short-circuit therebetween, and absorbs electrolyte required for a battery reaction to maintain high ion conductivity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.